Suicidio
by SnDr NeMy
Summary: Una historia muy real, de lo que le podria suceder a una persona muy normal...
1. Default Chapter

El suicidio por La Gata De Atari.

Toda su vida había sido la mujer perfecta, la chica perfecta, la alumna perfecta, la hija perfecta, ¿quién podía decir que eso es vida?

Ni sus mejores amigos permitían que se descubriese, que se quitara la máscara, incluso para ellos era la alumna perfecta, la amiga perfecta y entre esos pensamientos subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio, como no, éste estaba perfectamente ordenado, buscó papel, pluma y tinta y empezó a escribir una carta, una carta dirigida a sus amigos.

_Hogwarts, 13 de marzo de 2005_

_A todos mis amigos:_

_¿Qué seria de mí sin ti?_

_¿Qué haría yo sin ti?_

_A ti gracias, _

_Y te preguntaras porque…_

_Gracias por abrazarme cuando lo necesitaba, _

_gracias por aguantarme, _

_gracias por no pedirme explicaciones en algunos momentos… _

_gracias por contar conmigo, _

_gracias por perdonarme y pedirme perdón, _

_gracias por ser quien eres _

_gracias por saber quien soy y no intentar cambiarme, _

_si, gracias y millones de gracias por todo. _

_Y también a ti lo siento._

_Lo siento por darte a entender que no te quiero,_

_lo siento por no abrazarte cuando lo necesitabas, _

_lo siento por no ser lo suficiente buena para ti, _

_lo siento desde dentro, _

_siento no saber demostrarte que te quiero, _

_siento no poder decirte las cosas maravillosas que sé de ti, _

_siento el no poder decirte que es eso que me quema desde dentro y me duele tanto _

_y siento no comprenderte mejor. _

_Lo siento mucho, _

_mil veces te pido perdón _

_y siendo pocas todas ellas, _

_lo vuelvo a sentir._

_Poco seria decirte que me duele el alma si te veo llorar, _

_no sabes la impotencia que me cubre al no saber actuar. _

_Mi deseo mayor y más ferviente, es que seas feliz a toda costa._

_No importa con quien lo seas, ni donde._

_Solo te pido una cosa:_

_Llévame siempre en tu corazón y no olvides a esta amiga jamás._

_Perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, no me guardes rencor, no soy la mujer perfecta, ni la amiga perfecta, ni la alumna perfecta, simplemente soy una humana más, una persona que se puede equivocar, aunque creo que la elección de hoy es la más acertada de toda mi vida._

_Se despide para siempre desde el fondo del corazón_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Dejó la carta encima de su cama, junto a ella dejó la pluma que le había regalado su padre para su último aniversario y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño se despojó de su ropa, se metió en la bañera y mientras el agua cubría su cuerpo cerró los ojos y cogió la hoja de la maquinilla de afeitar. El sonido del agua la relajaba, la purificaba, la hacía sentirse una más. Abrió los ojos y realizó un corte perfecto en su muñeca izquierda, que bien se sentía.

Sintió como la sangre corría por su muñeca, como se le nublaba la vista, todo pasó sin sentir dolor alguno y finalmente cayó muerta en la bañera.

Llegó la noche, todos estaban preocupados, ella jamás llegaba tarde a ningún lado. Parvati y Lavender subieron a su habitación y encontraron la carta, decidieron bajarla a la sala común y entregársela a sus amigos. Harry la leyó, se la pasó a Ron, se miraron y subieron corriendo a la habitación, lo siguiente que vieron fue el cuerpo de Hermione, muerto, en la bañera. Después de todo, ella si era perfecta, incluso muerta, parecía un ángel.

Fin

Me gustaría que me enviarais reviews con vuestra opinión, se lo agradecería muchísimo.


	2. Razones

Debido ha una petición he decidido escribir la razón o los motivos que llevó a Hermione a suicidarse.

Motivos de suicidio

Todos se preguntaban porque Hermione, su Hermione, su perfecta Hermione había hecho tal cosa. Nadie entendía que podía haber sucedido. Entre gritos de lamentos y sollozos Harry y Ron la sacaron de la bañera y la cubrieron con la bata de seda blanca, era hermosa, nadie podía dudarlo, era perfecta, angelical.

Harry y Ron empezaron a registrar la habitación en busca de algo que les condujera a una pista, y allí estaba, sabían que era una violación a la intimidad de su amiga, ahora muerta, pero necesitaban saber la razón de todo lo ocurrido. Abrieron la primera página, como no, con perfecta caligrafía estaba escrito el nombre de su propietaria, pasaron otra página, era de hacia unos dos meses atrás y decía:

_Enero, día 10_

_Hoy empiezan de nuevotas clases, después de estas vacaciones necesitaba algo que me infundiera vida, tal vez las clases me ayuden a mantenerme viva._

_Enero, día 11_

_PERFECTA odio esa palabra la odio, no soy perfecta, soy una humana más, porque todos insisten a decir que soy perfecta… NO quiero ser perfecta._

_Enero, día 13_

_Me gusta Harry, si me gusta, aunque no puedo admitirlo, soy la estúpida chica perfecta, la perfección no se puede enamorar, la perfección es perfecta, sin fallos, no necesita a nadie más…_

En este mismo momento Harry se echó a llorar, dios él la quería tanto y por su culpa había muerto. Siguió leyendo y llorando en silencio.

_Febrero, día 24_

_Definitivamente lo haré, quiero morirme, la perfección no se puede morir, así que les demostraré que no soy perfecta._

_Marzo, día 12_

_Mañana es el día clave, mañana demostraré que no soy perfecta como ellos creen._

Y en la última página se podía apreciar con una impecable caligrafía una nota:

_Amigos, supongo que después de todo habrán encontrado el diario y habrán leído todo lo que dice. Harry te amo, te amé y te amaré porque sé que este no es el final, nos volveremos a ver. Ginny, amiga dile a Ron que estas con Malfoy y que no es ese engreído que él cree. Ron admite de una buena vez que te gusta Luna. Perdónenme por todo lo que les he hecho sufrir, este no es el final, nos volveremos a ver amigos. Hasta pronto._

_Hermione Jane Granger._

Así que era eso, Hermione se había suicidado para demostrarles que no era perfecta, aunque nadie lo diría, ya que morir es una imperfección y en las imperfecciones esta la perfección. Después de todo, ella si era perfecta, la más perfecta y ella volvería junto a ellos muy pronto, así lo había prometido.

FIN

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me hace mucha ilusión que me leáis, gracias.


End file.
